A Messed Up Adventure
by robin3.0
Summary: What happens to the team when Starfire is found "dead" and the team doesn't know what happened or who did it? Co-Authored with Heroine-of-time237
1. What Could Go Wrong

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Teen Titans...

* * *

What Could Go Wrong?

Robin's PoV

It was a typical day at Titan's Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Raven was meditating and Starfire was attempting to cook… please let it be edible Earth food this time, i don't think my stomach can take anymore Tamaranean food. I was on the computer watching for any criminal activity. It was too good of a day; something had to go wrong in Jump City. Sure enough not five minutes later the towers alarm went off.

"Who is it this time?" asked Cyborg as he got up from his game and started to run to the garage.

"It's Dr. Light," I replied as I got up to run to the garage.

"Dude I had to stop my game for him!" shouted Beast Boy, his face going from annoyed to angry the second he heard who were going to go fight. "He freaks at the sight of Raven, do we all have to goooo?"

I agreed with him completely, but I couldn't take any chances, and more importantly I just couldn't let him be right. "Just because he's scared of Raven doesn't mean he's not a threat" as minor and stupid as he may be "we're all going, and that is final." With one last look I ran to the garage. The others close behind.

We ran in silence till we were all in the T-car. If only I could've known what was going to happen that day.

* * *

At the bank Dr. Light was robbing

"Friends, there he is!" exclaimed Starfire as we approached Dr. Light. She then opened the door grabbing my hand and pulled me into the air as we flew toward Dr. Light. Still don't understand why she rides with us.

"Titans GO!" I yelled as Starfire spun me around tossing me full speed at Dr. Light, I landed a kick on his chest flipping off before he could react smirking as he went flying through the air, and waited for the rest of my team. Dr. Light had flown about ten feet into the side of a building (that's going to be expensive to fix) and was slowly regaining his breath. As he saw me his suit began to glow.

"Ah, the Teen Titans have finally made an appearance. How nice to see you again." He mocked slightly winded. He then fired bolts of light at me. I flipped out of the way and was getting ready to attack when I heard a scream. I turned to see that one of Lights energy blasts had found its mark, rocketing Starfire over the city skyline and out of sight.

"Starfire!" I screamed wanting to run to her and make sure she was ok, now I wish I had but at the time I thought she would be fine so I continued with the mission. As the fight started to drag on and Dr. Light began to get more confident with every minute. I also began to worry about Starfire. She had been gone for about ten minutes when Dr. Light pointed it out.

"Looks like your pretty little friend ditched you bird boy," he taunted after sending Cyborg flying into a shocked looking Beast Boy both of them rolling down the street. At that point I had, had it with him.

"Raven!" I called, and the look on Dr. Light's face when Raven went demonic went from cocky villain to a scared little boy. I would have been laughing if it weren't for the fact Starfire still hadn't come back. "Beast Boy Cyborg tie him up, Raven come with me." I called to them, walking toward where Starfire's communicator tracker beacon was coming from, all the while hoping that she was only unconscious and nothing had happened to her.

"Where are we going Robin?" asked Raven in her usual monotone when she caught up. She created what Beast Boy had dubbed a 'taxi' while we were in Tokyo and I jumped on.

"We're looking for Starfire," I told her as we flew to the spot her communicator was. "Stop here," I said as we approached and ally. _Great why'd it have to be an ally? Nothing good ever happens in allys_ I thought to myself. I jumped off Ravens 'taxi' and ran into the ally, what I saw filled me with dread. The walls on either side of us had been smashed as if something had been repeatedly smashed into them. And worst site of all, on the ground in front of me was a giant crater in which lay Starfire, she had been stabbed through the chest, she had a look of pain and sadness on in her eyes and an unheard scream on her lips, the sword the had taken her life still lay embedded in her chest. Next to her lay a note. I picked it up before running out of the ally trying to get as far as I could from her cold lifeless body.

* * *

A/N This story will be dual author (switching off every chapter or so)... So the next chapter might take a while depending on who's writing it. Any Comments Criticisms Please let us know... Excuse all the grammar/spelling...


	2. What Did Go Wrong

**A/N** Well here's chapter two. this one was written by **Heroine-of-time237. **She was to lazy to write an authors note. She tends to be a bit more... blunt than I am with writing. Just so you know the flashback is Not the same as the show, it was intentional, I think... Well that's about it. Oh when I write it'll be the guy parts. When Heroine writes it'll be the girl parts, just thought you should know.

Disclaimer: We do not own anything, even in our dreams

* * *

What Did Go Wrong

Raven PoV

"Ughhhh I really don't want to deal with this loser" I thought as we drove to when Dr. Light was attacking."He cowards at the sight of me ever since that time I got really pissed off at him, and nearly killed him..."

~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~

Dr. Light was blasting things with the lasers he has on the palms of his hand and was destroying the area of the city he was in.

Beast Boy being the complete and utter idiot he is transformed into a T-Rex and went charging at Dr. Light. When will he ever learn that doesn't work it, never had and never will.

Dr. Light then proceeded with blasting Beast Boy into Cyborg and they both went flying into a poor innocent blue car.

I turned back to glare Dr. Light and saw him blast Robin into starfire.

I then turned to help robin get off of Starfire but that was a bad idea.

The moment my back was turned he decided to be an ass an shoot me when my back was turned.

I flew in to a window and broke it. When I got up I had deep gashes on my legs and there was blood trickling down my skin.

When I saw this something in me just snapped and I went flying at him at a super fast speed.

His eyes widened and he tried to shoot me but I dodged all his attacks.

I then spoke in a deep demon like voice I said "Lets see who's afraid of the dark now?" I then had a devious smile on my face.

I grew to 20ft tall and tendrils of obsidian energy came out and grabbed Dr. Light and dragged him to a realm that was pitch black and was nothing but darkness.

Beast boy then turned into a ram and tackled me. I then released Dr. Light and while Beast Boy was yelling "Dude what do you think your doing?"

I then realized what had happened, I shrunk back down and when I looked at Dr. Light I was surprised.

He was curled up into a ball and was murmuring "No more, no more, no more." I can't I believe I snapped like that...I got to learn how to control my emotions when I'm PMSing

~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~

After the fight had gone on long enough I heard Robin call "Raven" there was my cue. When I saw Robin flipping out of the way of Dr. Lights energy blasts and Beast Boy and Cyborg move out of the way i flew forward my eyes glowing red and when Dr. Light saw me he literally pissed himself.

I then just grabbed the handcuffs I grabbed when I was in the t-car and handed beast boy the chugged and said " put them on him."

And went over to robin. "Where are we going Robin?" I asked as i created a ring of energy around our feet. "We're looking for Starfire," He replied. he then guided me toward some ally the suddenly jumped and ran off. I then found him and stopped at what I saw.

I saw starfire's dead body but it didn't look or feel right.

I saw robin run and turn the corner and I knew I had to chase after him.

I ran after him and faintly saw his outline. I then pulled out my communicator and contacted Cyborg.

Cyborg's face then appeared on the screen. Beast Boy could be heard complaining in the background.

"Yo Raven where's Rob and Star?" Cyborg asked.

"We have... complications with starfire and I need to chase after Robin, I'll meet you guys at the tower." I ended the call.

I then speed after robin dodging telephone poles, traffic lights, wires, and buildings.

I finally saw robin and he was using his grappling hook and was swinging around like a maniac.

He didn't look like he was thinking clearly and was going in the direction of the tower.

I have to stop him before he gets hurt...

I then used my powers to go through some of the wires, and eventually some buildings, but Robin was too fast.

I flew after him for about five minutes until he had to turn a corner.

I went through the building he had to turn around and I caught him in a flying tackle.

I held onto him as tight as I could but he was struggling so much that I started to swerve and jolt.

I was flying over the water and almost dropped him into the water when gave a sudden jerk.

When I got closer to the tower he thrashed around more.

We were just above land when he thrashed and his head hit mine and we plummeted crash landing into the ground. We created a crater.

I then stood up but my head hurt a lot and I felt light headed.

I looked over at robin and saw he was doing the same.

We then looked at each other and I looked the other way and pulled my hood back on.

I then heard a deep voice that I recognized too well.

I turned around and saw Red X standing about twenty yards away.

I gave him a glare, my hands glowing with energy, with one thought in my head "Oh Shit."

* * *

A/N: I put up a poll to help decide if Red X should be a major character in this story or is he should just disappear, help us decide. And while your at it it wouldn't hurt anyone to put up a review. Thanks


End file.
